


SHINee Shorts

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabbles, Flash Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: Collection of drabbles and flash fics that were supposed to turn into full fics





	1. Doesn't Mean Goodbye

Jonghyun comes home after a long, hard day and trips over a pair of shoes that shouldn't have been there, a pair of shoes that haven't been there in weeks. It surprises him how hard the wave of emotions hits him - anger, sadness, hope - even more that he holds it in as he cautiously walks into the kitchen to find Kibum making dinner. He leans against the threshold and watches for a while, trying not to let hope overtake him. 

They had broken up three weeks ago. Three agonizing weeks where he thought he was going crazy because he could smell Kibum everywhere. Now that he thinks about it, Kibum was probably coming over when he wasn't at home - showering in their bathroom, sleeping in their bed... _his bathroom_ , he reminds himself. _His bed_. They're broken up.

"Shit!" Kibum exclaims when he finally notices Jonghyun. He recovers from the scare with a endearing blush. "You're home."

Jonghyun hums his response as he pushes off the threshold.

"Go wash up," Kibum turns to the bubbling pot of what Jonghyun knows is beef stew. His favorite. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Why are you here?" It's harsh and he's sorry for the downcast look on Kibum's face but he's too tired to pretend this is whatever this is. "I thought we broke up."

"We did," Kibum mumbles. "We are," he adds with conviction. "I just missed you."

Jonghyun looks away. He doesn't know if he wants to cry or scream. "You're not making it easy to get over you."

"Why are you trying to get over me?" Kibum's voice is so small it almost breaks him.

"Because.you.broke.up.with.me," Jonghyun grits out even though he wants so badly to hold Kibum.

"Doesn't mean we can't still see each other. We were friends before, remember?"

Jonghyun remembers pining for Kibum, stuck to him like a wet blanket. They were never friends, at least for his part, and he doesn't know if he should tell Kibum to spite him. He just does as he was instructed and washes up for dinner.


	2. Two Seconds

It was only two seconds but the pregnant pause was so heavy it might as well have been in its eighth month. And it was quite amazing because it was a question he'd answered thousands of times before - what is your ideal type? Without thought, without pause, he answered 'someone who's good with his hands.' His hands - he said his. And it was a thirty second dash to recover the situation. He didn't even realize he'd said it unitl Kibum was doing his nervous laugh thing when he bullshitting. But even Onew condition wouldn't be able to save him because it was all over his face.


	3. Boyfriend Shirt

Jinki takes in the sight off Kibum in his shirt from last night; pale legs in contrast to the indigo blue of his denim shirt; pink tongue peeking out every time he spoons eggs into his mouth. Jinki had asked him about that - why he eats everything with a spoon. He vaguely remembers the response having to do with a childhood trauma.

It shouldn't be awkward sitting at breakfast with his boyfriend but it is. It's not like they haven't done this every time Kibum spent the night for the past six months. But there's something different about breakfast with your boyfriend who'll go home and breakfast with your boyfriend who is home and Jinki doesn't understand why it irritates him. He was the one who proposes they move in together since Kibum was always at his place anyway.


	4. Savior

Kibum is a little scared. At first he was angry, livid at what that fucking asshole did to Minho. But now he's scared. Minho's scaring him.

"Freedom!" Jonghyun yells again like Braveheart. His left eye is completely swollen shut, purple and oozing puss from the corner. His lips splits open from the force of his words, blood bursting forth in obedience to the guttural cry. There are other wounds in places Kibum can see and also in places Kibum can't see.

Kibum's reminded of the first time he saw Minho like this. He was on the legde of their apartment's rooftop singing 'My Heart Will Go On' at the top of his punctured lungs. But this time Minho says it's different, that he's really down with that fucking asshole - he has the broken rib to prove it. Kibum believes him. This time is different. This time Minho's not deflecting; there's bravado or pretense. This time there's accusation whenever he speaks directly at Kibum, like it's somehow his fault.

"Are you happy now?" Minho had spat at him when he finally opened his door at four thirty in the morning. "You always wanted to know why I was afraid to leave. Now you know."

At the moment, Kibum didn't know who to be angry with: that fucking asshole for using Minho as a punching bag or Minho for blaming him for it. He kept his mouth shut though because in some ways it was his fault - he had told Minho to leave that fucking asshole every change he got; kissing Minho every chance he got. 

"What did you see in him, anyway?" Kibum asks when it looks like Minho's finished venting.

"He was there for me when no one else was."

Kibum knows the whole sad story - how his parents kicked him out when they found out he was gay, how his so called best friend secretly pimped him to cover the cost of taking him in. Kibum knows the whole fucking story but it doesn't stop his mouth. 

"Did it ever occur to you that he wanted you precisely for that reason?"

"Fuck you, Kibum," Minho roars. "You've never been there so you can speak casually. You don't know what it's like to be that desperate. He was my fucking savior."

"Some savior," Kibum can't help but retort.


	5. Best Laid Plans

Kibum took for granted that he and Jonghyun would always be together. So, he was genuinely floored when Jonghyun announced that he had been accepted at Music Academy. Kibum didn't even know that Jonghyun had applied to a different school. He didn't even pretend to be happy about it and sulked the whole night.

"What's the problem?" Jonghyun finally asked even though he knew. He and Kibum had been in this grey space of more than friends but less than lovers and he was getting sick of it. Sure, the making out was great and Kibum never messed around with anyone else, but he wanted Kibum to declare for him. He wanted to define their relationship. The application to the Music Academy was a push for Kibum to think about where their relationship was going. It was selfish and cowardly but Jonghyun had to know.

"Why would you even consider going anywhere other than Seoul Arts?" Anywhere I'm not, he wanted to say but didn't.

"They have the best music program  and with the student to teacher ratio, I'd do really well," Jonghyun replied.

"It's just..." but Kibum fell silent. He didn't want to sound selfish because he did want Jonghyun to follow his dreams. He just wanted Jonghyun to follow them with him at Seoul Arts where they'd both applied and been accepted.

"It won't be so bad. It's just an hour away by train and we'll see each other every weekend."

Kibum was annoyed. That wasn't the point. He had made plans for their high school life - seeing each other everyday kind of plans.


	6. Kisses

"What are you doing?"

"It's Tuesday," Gwiboon replied simply as though Jonghyun was supposed to know what that meant.

He did though. He just didn't think she'd actually take him up on it. It had been a mad suggestion to a mad declaration: that after her surgery instead of fucking everybody she should just fuck him but only on Tuesdays and Fridays. They had even shaken on it. But he remembered how distraught she had been when she found out Jinki was dating someone. His favorite black shirt still bore her tear stains.

"I don't know what kind of lingerie gets you off so I went with a simple black lace number," she continued, pulling down the zipper of her trench coat. Jonghyun's jaw almost hit the floor. 

It wasn't often that Jonghyun didn't know what to do with a barely dressed woman in his living room but this was Gwiboon, his stupid crush of three years - more than a crush if the floral taste constantly on his tongue was an indication.

"Or do you not want to do it?" Gwiboon asked, watching him behind kohl rimmed eyes. It sounded casual but Jonghyun couldn't help but feel the hint of desperation. Gwiboon wasn't known to take rejection well.

"I do," he replied, eyes following the collar of the trench as it slid down her pale shoulders. "Trust me, I do."

"Then why aren't you peeling my panties off with your teeth?" she pouted.

The image gave him pause. Is that what she imagined would happen? "I just thought we'd like, you know, go on a date and get to know each other first," he offered lamely.

She laughed and the sound tugged painfully at his heartstrings. "Jonghyun, we survived the summer of 2013 together. We know everything we need to know about each other. Besides," she stepped closer to him. "If we went out, all i'd be thinking about is how to get your cock in my mouth."

And that was the end of his resistance. She slid to her knees but before she could get to the buckle of his belt, he stopped her.

"Wait," he pulled her to her feet. "Let me kiss you before you...kiss me."

He had to swallow hard at her lopsided grin, suppressing the rising flutter of petals in his throat.


	7. Pillow Talk

Taemin kind of hates Kibum right now. The last thing he wanted to hear about were all the people in Minho's life that weren't him. And what was that dumb comment about Minho being the least loser-ish of his exes? He just about melted into the wall with how hard he was trying.

 

Despite all appearances, he and Minho were never together - not like that. They spent every Friday and Saturday of their college career on his Minho's couch just watching TV with the occasional trip to the Angelika for the free wine and show Wednesdays. But he could see why Kibum and literally everyone else thought they were together. They were in a weird space where (everyone could see) they were more than friends but (he knew they were) less than lovers. But that was a long time ago in Bethlehem and there's five years worth of real life and distance between them. At least Minho's not being weird about the comment. Like it's not a big deal but fuck him! That comment literally exposed the feelings Taemin had been hiding for the past nine years.

 

_Fifteen minutes later_

 

Minho knows Taemin hates it when he carries him and it's awkward when Taemin accidentally kisses his neck and he says he's cool because it's only a stupid crush but then he's feeling Taemin up and Taemin's letting him and he just, for once, wants to try to fuck him. And Taemin's lifting his ass as he slides his boxers off and oh my goodness this is actually happening. Or not. Taemin pushes him away.

 

"Do you have a condom?" Taemin asks.

 

And Minho hopes he doesn't look too relieved as he bounces to the bathroom to get some and shit! He forgot to get some this morning. And he knows he's just blown this.

 

_Fifteen minutes later_

 

"So, you like literally only got one condom?" Minho asks suddenly in the dark.

 

Taemin snickers because of course their first time would be this ridiculous. "I can go back if you want," he offers and Minho's tempted but Taemin's skin is so warm against his and he can't let Taemin face the judgey cashier at the convenient store again. Plus they can do other sex stuff.

 

 

_Fifteen minutes later_

 

He's still thinking about it. _I like literally love you right now_. Those were Minho's exact words and granted, he had his mouth around his cock but he said them.

 

"What did you say just then?" The words just leap out of his mouth but he finds he doesn't care about being embarrassed. He wants to know. He can't see Minho's face  in the dark but he imagines it's the deer in the headlight he used to have when he was caught doing something stupid...like saying 'I love you.'

 

"When?"

 

Minho's pretending, stalling for time.

 

"When I went down on you. You said you loved me."

 

"So if you know what I said why are you asking?" Minho's playing it cool. Like it's not a big deal, like it's part of some soft porn script, like it's not what Taemin's wanted for so long. And it makes Taemin a little angry and maybe he's not so gentle when he climbs over Minho and pins him down for an answer.

 

"Because I want to hear you say it again."


	8. Stranger Things (1)

Minho had many misgivings about living at No. 4 Parkland Street. The shabby exterior of the dilapidated duplex in the historic arts district made it difficult to be grateful for a roof over his head. Still, it was the most coveted address among the struggling artist type. All bills were included in the rent and apparently the owner never collected rent - correction, the owner collected rent but didn't cash the checks. Kibum was sure to emphasis this point when he let Minho take over his apartment. The only reason Kibum was giving up the place was because Minho needed it more than him otherwise, he'd still be there despite his up and coming status in the fashion scene.

 

At least the interior of the duplex was considerably better looking than the exterior. It was still dated but there had been care taken in the maintenance of the place. Minho coulddn't say the same about his neighbors though. Jinki, an indie singer, was a cross between grunge and hippie. Minho was sure the man never washed his hair but he was nice enough to orient Minho to the neighborhood. There was the guy in apartment C, Jonghyun, who never left the apartment - a writer/composer. The only way they knew he was alive was through the delivery packages left at his door. The guy at apartment A was a dancer. Jinki had been to his apartment when he invited him to try one of his recipes. 

"Don't try any of his recipes," Jinki had warned.

"That bad, huh?"

"Fucking delicious but the kid had a weird smile on his face when he watched me eat. I don't know, man. It kind of freaked me out."

 

 


	9. Stranger Things (2)

The text read: Don't bother coming up today.

 

Minho had become accustomed to their weekend routine, even finding comfort in it. He simply couldn't shrug it off. Resentment slowly grew out of curiosity and the word 'bother' hung over him like a dark cloud. When had he ever bothered Taemin? If anything he was the one who bothered him with his culinary experiments.

 

Though he wasn't the kind for jealousy, images of someone else taking his place made Minho indignant. At the very least, Taemin should explain properly. He coyly made his way over to Taemin's apartment in the way that drew attention. He pressed his ear to the door, startling at a curious outburst from within. And maybe he should have just asked via text because it turned out that Taemin was just reading a book - animatedly. And now that he was there, Taemin insisted that Minho read the book out to him 'with differentiating voices' which was bad enough without Taemin perched over Minho on the sofa ledge like a creepy owl, loudly interacting with the characters. Minho threatened to end their story time if Taemin didn't sit properly and listen quietly. Taemin scowled but he did was he was told, sitting as close to Minho as possible so he could read ahead in the text. 


	10. Homecoming

Jinki kicked off his shoes as his bag slipped to the ground. Home sweet home. But not quite. Something was off. At first glance, everything was as he had left it; the place hadn't been broken into, nothing seemed to be missing. The apartment was colder than he liked it but that was because he'd been away from the past seven weeks. So what was different? The blanket on the couch wasn't folded but that was neither here nor there. The ladder shelf in the living room was still standing although the plant at the top rung had completely wilted. Dust settled in a rectangle on the second rung like there had been a picture frame there once but he couldn't remember ever having one.

He finally came across the science experiment growing in his fridge which he was sure had been Chinese noodles. Just in case, he threw out all the contents of his fridge as well. 

Yet still, it persisted - the feeling that something was off, that he was forgetting something. Maybe he was tired. It had been a rather long flight and the two hour traffic jam had done nothing to ease his homecoming. A shower usually set things right in his experience and he was in dire need of one after slumming it in the hostels of the world. With proper product, he could even tame the matted mess on his head.

 


End file.
